


How the Infinity Stones were created

by klapsenmensch



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Infinity Gems, Marvel Universe, Mind Stone, Power Stone - Freeform, Reality Stone, Singularity (Marvel) - Freeform, Soul Stone, Space Stone, Time Stone, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klapsenmensch/pseuds/klapsenmensch
Summary: The Infinity Stones are objects of unimaginable power, but nobody really knows how they were created...





	How the Infinity Stones were created

**How the Infinity Stones were created**  
  
In the beginning there was one big planet where all life existed, represented by at least two members of each race. That planet imploded because they used up all the energy sitting at the core of the planet, so the planet drew every available source back to its’ core, creating a single being of unimaginable power. This being walked alone for a very long time, some would say an eternity. And in this eternity, this being began to feel lonely, for it was partly born of social creatures and had no one to interact with. Desperate, they went to the core of their existence, only to be overwhelmed by a multitude of emotions of every kind, so they retreated as fast as they possibly could. Now afraid of their very centre it took a long time before they dared to go back. This time, instead of rushing straight to the point, they made baby steps. And there they found smaller cores, all together creating their own one. It filled them with happiness, because right there, there was the chance, their chance for companionship. Painstakingly slowly, because it hurt, and the being was unaccustomed to pain, they drew out the souls one by one, as that was what those cores were once. But as the souls left the beings body, they longed for a solid figure of their own, but that could not form, for the needed substance was condensed into the being. The souls gathered together and crystallized into one small stone, barely even a pebble, and the being was happy. It could feel the life in the stone and felt it as a personality began to bloom.

From now on the being and the stone, cradled securely in their hand, travelled together and wandered over what would become the universe. But as time flew by, the stone started to feel sad; even in the presence of the being it felt alone, as it was truly the only one of its’ kind. It begged the being. _“Please create another”_ , it said, and were it capable of the feat it would have cried. As it was, it simply projected its’ feeling to the being, the comfort in the beings’ presence, but also all the incredible loneliness and longing it contained in its’ small form. Those struck a cord in the being because those feelings were similar; they were the feelings the being had once felt themselves. So the being began to search for something to create a new stone of, and they searched for a long time. After that they despaired, because there was nothing out there they could create a new stone of, but it didn’t want to disappoint their one and only friend, so once again the being went into themselves. This time they didn’t encounter a well of souls but tapped into their seemingly unlimited source of power. Relief filled their whole body, and once again they drew out a part of themselves. This time it didn’t take as long as with the stone of souls, as it didn’t hurt as much as before. If that was because the being was more accustomed to pain or not didn’t matter to them; they made their friend happy, so they were happy, too.

Now in a group of three, they wandered through the nothingness. But as they wandered, any serenity the stone of power may have possessed quickly dwindled to nothing; it was power in its’ purest form, yet that was practically useless without something to use this power on. So again, the being found a stone begging them to create something new. This time the being didn’t even try to search the blankness around them and directly went into themselves to encounter the matter which once upon a time used to be the build-up of the very earth the original planet consisted of. Faster than even with the stone of power, they ripped out that part of themselves and threw it all around them in a swirling blaze. Only this time they got something back: A new stone, glowing with an internal blue light. Appropriately, they named it the stone of space, and their little family, for that was what they were, had a new member.

As they started to travel again, they were startled to see not only the known blackness but also tiny pinpricks of land floating around. And where they travelled, life began to develop, just tiny organisms at first, but so quickly becoming much more. It only became a problem when those life forms began to change the space around them, thus damaging the stone of space itself. In pain, it cried out to the being. _“Please, help me!”_ , it begged. _“Please, it hurts!”_ Burning in anger, the being ripped out yet another part of themselves, not minding the pain anymore. They wanted it to hide the ugliness of what they created in their wake, to destroy, but also to protect, to let everything start anew in a vicious cycle. And thus, the stone of reality was created.

After that, everything was quiet. The organisms weren’t created again yet, and the being had no desire to do so. Standing completely still, they looked at their dearest creations, the crown jewels to everything they created, and realized that they were quiet as well. No chatter between the four of them as there was before. And the being, who gave up almost everything for their children, wallowed in sadness, because emotions were all they had left. _‘They will leave’_ , the being realized. _‘They will leave, and we all will be alone again.’_ And so, in an act of unbelievable selflessness, they gave up the last thing really belonging to them; a new stone, the so-called stone of the mind, came into existence, and at the same time the being, now a mere shell of themselves, seemed to die.

As time flew by again, a green light appeared next to the others, dim at first, but glowing brighter with every passing second. It was another stone and it presented itself as the stone of time, always there, but not able to form a vessel before. The stones, reunited once more, gladly welcomed it as one of their own, despite not being created directly by the one original being.

Over time, the being collected many names: the creator, the one that burns, the little blue, skywalker and much more, but the stones, the only ones who really knew her, their creator and mother, simply called her _Singularity_.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For all of you who may wonder who Singularity is: she is a character in the Marvel comics, who doesn't appear very often, but we thought she is an important member of the Marvel Universe, as she is the universe itself.


End file.
